


RWBY 3.0 Life Redux

by Drarnegas



Series: RWBY life [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Base off art by Dishwasher1910, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Years after the defeat of Salem things seem to look brighter for the people of Remnant, but darkness always lies around behind them, waiting to strike. New and old horror and enemy's rise up and threaten the world of Remnant, calling for hero´s once again.





	RWBY 3.0 Life Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RWBY 3](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/457844) by Dishwasher1910. 



> RWBY life 3.0 Base on the art of dishwasher1910 and permission to make this story and use his lore by him as well. RWBY belongs to Rooster teeth.

Hello everyone, this is a rewriting of my story RWBY 3 Life, base on the amazing artist Dishwasher1910s art and shorts stories. These chapter will be longer an more flesh out and, in more detail, (hopefully) than the original one. So the chapter will take longer to make, but lets start with reminding what has happen with the world of Remnant base on Dishwasher1910´s bio/art. Again I was given permission from him to use the bio that he made for the character, I have added Jaune, Nora and Ren since he added them afterwards. This was original made before vol 6 but will take into account what happens and so some character changes that Dishwasher made will no appear. I will not go after or follow all that Dishwasher art or short stories, just this start so to say and then I will make this in my own way.

Character Bio by dishwasher1910

Ruby : A Full-fledge huntress, she’s highly regard for her achievements during and after the Salem crisis, and join her former classmate Weiss Schnee in the Atlesian SRED as a prominent field agent. However, in an incident where facing a new-type Grimm, she lost both her legs which were replaced with the help of Weiss and SRED’s resources. However, the incident left her suffering from night terrors and weaken her mental state.

-Personality : Cheerful and positive as her younger self, but hiding the fact she feels powerless and scared at times. In time like those, she usually turn to Yang for council. Still addicted to cookies, constantly bothering Weiss in the office. Likes to make fun of Weiss’s height and hat.  
Weiss : Following her sister’s foot step, Weiss joined the Atlesian military and quickly rose through the ranks (for her abilities and her achievement during the Salem crisis.) . When the new-type Grimm appeared, She was given Ironwood’s command to form the Special Research and Extermination Division (SRED) specifically to tackle the new threat. Calm, careful and effective, (and funded partly by the Schnee corporation). She led the SRED to be the leader of military technology and Grimm elimination. However, the more experience she gain in her military career, the more she realise, sometime, you need to be the bad guy to make real changes.  
-Personality : Head strong and smart, she’s very serious about her goals and mission. Still a bit of a Tsundere, but are very open to her close friend. She sometimes clash with Blake due to their differences in ideal.

Blake : Now chief of Menagerie and leader of the new White Fang and prominent member of the Faunus High Council , Blake strive to rid of the organization’s past under Adam and dedicate herself to the protection of Faunas across Remnants, as well as more cooperation with the human population, and for that ,she is very much highly-regarded. However, remnants of animosity remains, and former followers of the Adam leadership now regrouped into the new The Liberation Front, and started conducting terrorist plot and threatening civil war. Blake matured under these circumstances and soon learns the dirty business of politics and justice.

-Personality : Kind-hearted and Idealistic, she remained close to her former team members , as well as people like Sun and Ilya who now works as her advisor. However, she is highly suspicious of the new SRED goals and morals, which sometime cause her to clash with Weiss.

Yang : After the Salem crisis, Raven vanished . Yang, still very much wondering about their relationship went to travel the globe in search of Raven or anything to answer her question, taking Grimm and crime-hunting job here and there until eventually, she got a reputation for being one of the best huntress for hire out there. No long the rash and inexperience blonde of her younger self, Yang now is a wise and highly effective beauty of destruction, with a signature skill of charming her opponents before going for the kill. She turned down an invitation to join the SRED from Weiss, feeling she would be tied down too much and regulations and formalities, but do sometime receive “jobs” from them. When Ruby lost her leg, Yang for a short period of time blame Weiss for putting her sister predicament, and remain closed to Ruby to care for her, but as time pass, her anger dissipated, and once again, she’s travelling the world, with the new aim of destroying the monster that has cause her sister to suffer like she has.

\- Personality : Quick-witted and always full of jokes, Yang remains the center of attention wherever she goes, if not for her beauty , then for her skill. Extremely closed to her sister , Ruby, Yang serves as a mentor for her. Despite their clashes during Ruby’s incident, she remains close to Weiss ( it was her that first made joke about Weiss’s hat to Ruby) and regularly keep check on her and Ruby. The same goes for Blake, who she regularly drop by and visit, as well as taking personal request from her dealing with the Liberation Front.

Jaune: After helping team RWBY with the Salem crisis Jaune finish his huntsman training and after a few years he became a teacher at Beacon. Doing one of his mission as a huntsman he came across a orphan girl in a village that had been destroyed by Grimm´s. The girl told him that her names was Izetta. Jaune adopted her not as a daughter but as a little sister, since she was just a few years younger then him and she had no other family members. Jaune train her to become a huntress and after a few years she was a fully fledge huntress in training at Beacon.  
Personality: Jaune still hold on his good hearted and friendly person, always being honest and threat people equality. He goofs around with his friends and former teammate Ren and Nora as well as his adopted sister Izetta, much to the latter’s dismay. His sister Saphron keeps calling Izetta her niece and goof with Jaune, she bugs him to find a woman and marry. Jaune also help Oscar around with Beacon and how to run the school along with Glynda, Oobleck and Port. He rarely meets team RWBY this day, he dose keep in contact with Ruby via video call and runs into Yang every now and then when she is Vale. 

Nora: Just like Jaune Nora finish her training after Salem´s defeat, once she was done she became a fully fledge huntress along with her partner Ren. The became known fame for helping new settler and defending villages for very little to no cost. After what had happened to them in their childhood with their homes and family getting destroyed by Grimm´s, not wanting this to happen to any other person. They quickly became loved by all the village and settlement outside of the Kingdom and had greatly help expanding the Kingdom´s border all around Remnant. After doing this for years Nora and Ren settle down and got married, they would later get 2 girls.

Personality: Nora keeps her up cheering to this day, always energetic around her family and friends. She keeps up with her two daughter which seems to have her same energy and her wild imagination and free spirited. She cares deeply for her husband and children and will do anything to protect them, she rarely gets mad but when she dose one hope they are not the cause of it. Despite not being out there as a huntress Nora keeps her skills up and can still kick Grimm´s ass every day. Nora currently stays home with her kids taking care of them while her husband Ren work as a chef these days in his own restaurant.

Ren: Once done training to become a huntsman, Ren along with his partner Nora would help and defend villages and new made settlement outside the Kingdom from Grimm attacks, earning them fame and respect all through out Remnant. After marrying Nora and settle down and starting a family, Ren open an restaurant that he now runs to provides a living for his family, the restaurant has become very popular with people in Vale and outside.

Personality: Ren has become more open with his feeling after the Salem crises and marring Nora, he is happier now and shows it everyday for his wife and daughter. He can still be his old mellow and quite man sometimes but that rarely shows now of days. He speaks with Jaune on an nearly daily basic, as his former leader comes and eat at his restaurant every day. Ren just like his wife´s keeps his skill as a huntsman up even if he don´t go out and take up contracts like he use to do, the risk of losing his family is to much for him and so he wouldn´t want that to happen.

The world after Salem´s defeat:

After that Salem was defeated by Ruby´s silver eyes, the young huntress us them to freeze Salem into stone and killing the Grimm´s that was around her and her friends and teammate. This was a victory for them, now that Salem was petrify, she couldn´t control and change the Grimm to be a bigger threat to humanity. This let to the current Grimm´s to be come more savage and easier to be killed by huntsmen and huntress. Salem´s body was hidden away as so that nobody would find it. Team RWBY and team JNR became celebrity not for stopping Salem, which was still kept a secret from the wider public, No they became famous for stopping Cinder and Salem´s inner circle, the public was led to believe that these people were those that had made Beacon and Vale fall to the Grimm´s. Atlas but them all in prison scattered all over Remnant, Cinder´s power was kept hidden and was imprison deeply behind Atlas´s most secure prison. Mercury and Emerald was also held at maximum security in other prison outside of the Atlas continent. Watts and Hazel were sentence to life imprisonment just like Cinder, Mercury and Emerald, Tyrion was put in a mental hospital/prison as his mind had been shatter by seeing the defeat of Salem. Thinking her of an god he couldn´t handle the fact that she was defeated and his fragile mind broke. 

Vale and Beacon were rebuild now that the Grimm´s were weaken, the city and its people return just a year after Salem were defeated. Oscar Pine now armed with Ozpin´s knowledge became the headmaster of the new Beacon and were join by the old staff of Glynda, Oobleck and Port and later in life Jaune.

With Adam dead Blake and the faunas people of Menagerie thought that the White Fang were done for. Well not 100%, many faunas left the White Fang after Adam´s true colour were shown, but a small group led by one of his most trusted Lieutenant. They still believed that faunas were superior to human and refuse to live side by side with them. They are now scattered over the world, they now terrorise people all over the world to get their ideology across, they call themselves The Liberation Front. Some good news for Menagerie was that it was now an official kingdom and saw increase trade with the other kingdom and faunas across Remnant were given more rights and equality to that of humans. A council were form to lead them with one seat given to Blake Belladonna that also became the new leader of White Fang, which focus on bring down The Liberation Front and to keep fighting for equality for Faunus.

Weiss started to reform the Schnee dust company afters she took over it from her father and brother, with evidence from an anonym source that show how horrible her father had threaten the faunas worker to much for the other kingdom to ignore and for the noble of Atlas as well. Jacques was sent to prison and Whitely were strip of his heritage for being curd against faunas as well but were not put in prison. Weiss made it so that other dust company were aloud to exist in Atlas and change so that her own company were working in other area then just dust, one branch join the military and were dub SERD (Special Research and Extermination Division). At first it was under the control by Ironwood but would eventually belong to Weiss. Weiss join the Atlas military after finishing her huntress training at Beacon. She quickly rose to become a highly regarded commander and would spend her time to keep the Grimm´s number down, especially after the news of the new Grimm´s emerge around the world. Ruby would join Weiss after her training were done, her fame keep rising and soon she would be dub the greatest huntress of her time like Maria had once had, Ruby also became know as the Grim Reaper just like her mentor had been called. 

Yang would be the only one of team RWBY that kept her job as huntress as her primary way of living, even though she went around Remnant to find her mother once again. Yang would be come one of the few huntresses in the world that could rival her sister in fame, her fame were bigger than that of Ren and Nora even if she didn´t get the chance to help villager´s and settlement. Yang would primarily get job when ever she was close to kingdom and found a notification list of reason Grimm attacks that needed to be taken care of.  
For years things seem to look brighter for the people of Remnant, but darkness always lies around behind them, waiting to strike.


End file.
